NEXT TOP MODEL
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura is going on a tv show to see if she can become a model but who would have ever thought that's were she find's her true love ////// tv show NEXT TOP MODEL/////////// SASUSAKU HINANARU NEJITEN SHIKAINO
1. Chapter 1

OMG YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY OH AND I NEED 16 REVEWS TO MAKE MY CHAPTER FOR WHY I LEFT OK SO GO ON WITH THIS AWSOME STORY ....

* * *

"No Hinata " Sakura said while doing a back hand sprain .

" come on Sakura you know if i don't get another story in i won't be editor/chef and i really really want it " Hinata said watching sakura .

Sakura age 16 very rich and very beautiful and it's all natural . She is captain of the cheer team . Sakura is the most popular girl in school she has 12 fan club's of boy's and some girl's there are also wanna be Sakura club's Sakura is like probably the most beautiful girl in the world but no one knows . Sakura has pink lower butt-length hair D-size's chest and it's real to She has big emerald eye's . She has everything to make a girl envy she has the whole package. Sakura is best friend's with Hinata second prettiest in the school she has black mid back length hair she has silver eye's and hinata is in the school news's paper and right now is bothering Sakura cause Hinata saw something on the way to school that got her interest and her new story but she needed her best friend Sakura .

**NEXT TOP MODEL ...**

**WE ARE HOLDING A COPITIO0N FOR A NEW GIRL OUT THERE TO BECOME A MADEL YOU HAVE TO BE 15 OR OLDER IF YOU WIN OUT OF ALL 21 GIRL'S WE PICK ON THE FIRST DAY YOU WILL BE ON ONE HECK OF AN ADVENTURE PLEASE COME TO KONOHA TO THE MODEL TOWER ( HOKAGE TOWER HEHE ) AND WE WILL INTERVIEW YOU YOU MUST HAVE MANY PICTURE'S WITH YOU THANK YOU ...... 1/1/09 YOU MUST HAVE TALENT TO ENTER .......**

" come on please Sakura i will do anything " Hinata said and put on her puppy dog eyes .

" ok fine fine when is it " Sakura asked and dit a back flip and landed on something that was not ground . " ooff" said a long hair dude . ( i wonder who )

" tomorrow oh hi Neji so Sakura what are you gonna do for the talent " Hinata said it like nothing had happened ( oh yah hinata is not shy unless next to new people )

" you ok Neji " Sakura asked Neji and gave him a hand to get up .

" thank god it was you and not that fat ass Karin " Neji said and looked behind him and saw his fanclub who was lead by Karin . ( awww my eye's it's ugly )

" ok so you didn't answer my question what are you going to do for the talent part " Hinata said

" i don't know dress in dragon and do the hola ( got it from lion king ) " Sakura said and Neji looked really convused .

" guy's "

" oh i know you should sing we all know your voice is like awesome " Hinata said

" guy's "

" i don't know " Sakura said doing a round off in to splits's .

" GUY'S" Neji yelled

" Neji we are in a conversation can't you see " Hinata said calmly and Neji sweat dropped

" what are you guy's talking about " Neji asked .

" oh Sakura is going on that new TV show Next Top Model for my new story tomorrow " Hinata said then the bell rang noting school was done .

" Oh well let's go get the picture's " Hinata said and dragged Sakura away with Neji trialling behind .

"Hey Neji where's shika " Sakura asked when she got to her locker to get her thing's for the weekend .

" right here Sakura " A very lazy boy said .

" oh well we are going to go take picture's for tomorrow " Hinata said really existed .

" should i ask " Shikamaru asked Neji who exampled to him that Hinata needed a new story and a really good one so her being best friend's with Sakura who will be on a TV show . But there was a problem Shika fell asleep when Neji said needed a new story .

" ok see you tomorrow Neji your driving " Hinata said and draged her away and Sakura mumbled ' help me '

" see you later my poor poor Sakura " Neji said and smirked .

* * *

" ok so Sakura you got everything " Hinata said

" make me prod " Hinata said and pushed Sakura in a room full of slutty people except 2 people .

" oh great " Sakura said " Sakura you just won a trip to **hell **" ( ta ta ta gasp )

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE I LOVED IT PLEASE IF YOU WANT MORE I NEED 2 REVIWS LOVE YAH I HATE KARIN CLUB ........................... OH AND I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE REALLY LONG IF I GET 6 REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEOPLE NO ONE IS REVIEWING SO I DONT KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT SO PLEASE I NEED 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS NEXT ONE AFTER THIS ONE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

RECAP

" go Sakura make me proud " Hinata said and pushed Sakura into the rome filled with slutty people eccept about 3 people .

" ok can i have your attion i am thsunde like you all know you will be here 3 weeks if you make the cut today and if you win you will be my apprentice and you will work with yours truly Sasuke Uchiha " Thsunde said and evreyone started screaming except Sakura and Sasuke noticed .

" ok know we are going to call each of you and you have to tell us about you and then you will do a catwalk and then you will show us your talent get it got it good " Sasuke said and girl's screamed even louder except Sakura .

* * *

1 hour and 45 min later

" ok last Sakura Haruno please come in the room were people will judge you " Thsunde said .

" whatever " Sakura said and went to the back room .

BACK ROOM .

" ok Sakura we are going to ask you questions and you answer ok ok " Tshunde said

" first question how old are you " Sasuke asked

" 16 " Sakura said with no blush no faint like half the girl's did.

" ok next were do you go to school " Thsunde asked .

" Suna high " Sakura said plainly .

" ok how manly times have you died your hair " Sasuke asked with a smirk .

" it's natural " Sakura said with no amusement .

" do you have proof " Thsunde asked

" yes " sakura said and handed her a picture of when she was 1 year old carrying a cherry blossom .

" very well " Tsunde said smiling .

" why do you want to do modeling why do think your good enough " Sasuke Said .

" i don't i really don't deserve it there is a lot of prettier people then me and a lot more people who need the fame but i can reassure you that i am no slut like most of those girl's out there and i would rather jump of a bridge then dress like them " Sakura said and Sasuke really liked her answer .

" how much do you weigh ' Sasuke asked.

" 108 " sakura said .

" perfect weight " Tsunde said

" ok tell us about your parent's what do they think of you here " Tshunde asked and Sasuke crunged .

" there dead " Sakura said with no emotion .

" oh im sorry " Tshunde said .

" please don't pity me " Sakura said and Sasuke thought ' she's just like me '

" ok what sport's do you do if you do any " Tshunde asked

" basketball, soccer , dance , gymnastics's , cheer leading school captian , Marcel arts and karate " Sakura said and Tsude and Sasuke were really impressed .

" what is your last name and who do you live with " Thsunde asked

" Haruno yes i do own the Haruno cooperation but i don't get to take control till im 18 i live with Hinata huggya Neji Huggya and there farther harushi Huggya who is currently take the Haruno cooperation for now " Sakura said really bored.

" you are aware that you are the richest person in the world right next to the uchiha's " Thsunde said .

" yes i am that's why i said i really don' to be here but i want to " Sakura said

" ok well um ok so do your cat walk then you can show us your talent do you need any insrement's if you are singing " Thsunde asked

" yes it doesn't really matter which one pino or guitar which ever is easier for you " Sakura said and got on the cat walk and did really good like she was a natural .

" very good ok here is the guitar " Thsunde said and handed her a guitar " you have to sing 2 song's go " Tshunde said

" ok i made these song when i was 10 i would like to dedicate it to my father " Sakura said and started singing .

"

**Butterfly Fly Away lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Ballard, Glen; Silvestri, Alan;

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Sakura finished her song and looked up and saw Sasuke and Thsunde really amazed .

" ok this next song is called climb and i also wrote it a week ago

" **The Climb lyrics**  
**Songwriters:** Alexander, J; Mabe, J;I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Sakura finished and this time keep her head down .

" Sakura you really got talnet Sakura you made the cut you really did " Thsunde said and Sakura keep her head down and said " Thank you " and she left with a tear falling but a really sad tear and this was not unnoticed by Sasuke

* * *

SO WHAT YOU THINK I LOVED IT OK WELL I NEED 4 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE LUV YAH .


	3. Chapter 3

OK SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IT'S JUST REALLY BUSY HERE OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER ..... OH AND THIS ONE IS NOT THAT LONG SORRY I HAVE TO UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORY'S TO CAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE COMPLAINING LOVE YAH ...

* * *

" OK can i have your attention we are going to tell you who the 20 winner's and we will start right away with the show so let's see here we will be going by last name got it firsts Sakura Haruno " Tshunde said with a very big smile and Sakura bowed in respect and said thank you .

" next Ten-ten , Tamari ( it's like sumboke or something i don;t really know sorry if you know tell me please ) Ino yamaka ( agian sorry i don't know how to spell it ) " Tsunde said 16 more people and then took a deep breath and told the Gard's to escort the loser's out of the building .

" ok girl's you will not rest right away you will be going to get a photo shot with yours truly Sasuke Uchia and who ever win's will go on the cover of seven-teen with Sasuke " Tsunde said and every girl accept Sakura yelled again .

" SHUT UP "Sakura yelled getting annoyed .

" thank you Sakura like i was Saying you will all go to the back of this room with a partner to get your room's and then you will come to the back yard cause that is were your photo shot will take place now get your partner's " Thsunde Said and motioned for people to start paring up. people were paring up and Sakura was just standing there until a girl with brown hair in two bun's came up to her with a smile.

' would you like to be my partner " The girl asked

" sure what's your name " Sakura asked the brunette ( that's brown right )

" Ten ten " The girl Tenten said and they Started walking to the back room cause they were going to get there room key .

" here you go ladies you guy's are lucky you got the room next to Sasuke's " Tsunde said with a smile .

" joy " Sakura said while walking by Sasuke and Tenten laughing .

" so you don't like Sasuke wow that's a surprise like every girl love's him " Tenten said with sparkily eye's .

" i don't even know why i'm here stupid Hinata for making me come here and stupid Neji for leting her do that to me " Sakura said and Tenten looked at her .

" do you mean Neji huggya " Tenten asked with hopeful eye's .

" Yah you know him that's piece of shit " Sakura said and Tenten giggled .

" yah when i went to suna for vacation he helped me with my weapon throwing for karate competition " Tenten said

" oh wow small world well yah i know him i live in the same house as him he's like my brother " Sakura said and Tenten's smile grew .

" OK LADIES WE WILL BE DOING THE PHOTO SHOUT NOW PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BACK YARD AND GET IN LINE " Thsunde said over the inter come .

" well that's our Q " Tenten said and the two girl's made there way out of the building to the back yard . The two girl's waited in silence at the very end of the line .

* * *

1 hour later

" ok and last but not least Sakura Haruno you will be changing into this out fit " Tsunde said holding up a pink with white cherry blossom bikini. That's when Sakura looked up at the clothing and groaned she didn't notice this was a swim wear shot so she sighed took the bikini and changed in to it That's when she came out of the bathroom and every body's eye's were like out of there shocked girl's with envy and guy's with lust .

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT GET A LIFE LET'S GET THIS FUCKEN OVER " Sakura said and made here way by Sasuke who didn't look up until she was next to him and his exasperation was like O O ( Imagine that on Sasuke )  
0

" ok now Sakura you have to make it look real so you can use a beach ball umbrella beach towel and you have to be next to Sasuke " Tshunde said and heard Saskura ground .

" whatever " Sakura said and went next to Sasuke and Started thinking then she had an idea. She went over to Sasuke and told him .

" i really don't want to do this but this is for Hinata and for me not to kill Neji so put your arm around me and hold this beach ball " Sakura said and Sasuke was dumbfounded when she spook to him like that and wasn't trying to hug him and kiss him like the others were .

" snap out of it spaz " Sakura said to him cause they only had five minute's to get there first pic's and they had to take 10 pic's .

" yo really don't like me do you " Sasuke asked while getting in his spot .

" it's not that i don't like you i'm just disgusted by you " Sakura said and smiled to the camera " next pic Sakura get closer to Sasuke like your together " Tsunde said and smirked at the last part which made Sakura cringe.

" why do i disgust you " Sasuke said .

" i hate how every girl here would like die to get to talk to you they would do anything to lose there Innocent's to you they would kiss your feet and you do nothing to stop it ' Sakura said and got really close to him and for some reason Sasuke didn't pull away but in stead pulled her as if they were about to kiss cause Sakura's hand's were around his neck and his hand's on her waist ." That's it Sakura that's perfect now kiss him " Tshunde said with a really big grin . " lady say what " Sakura said but was pulled into a kiss .

* * *

THERE YOU HAVE IT I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFF HANGER WILL SAKURA FEEL SPARK'S FLYING OR WILL SHE BITCH SLAP SASUKE READ NEXT TIME ON NEXT TOP MODEL ...


End file.
